To the north
by mjg43
Summary: This story is about what happened to Legolas after his father tells him to find Strider. He leaves Mirkwood and goes on a journey to find Strider. When he meets him, he finds out that things are getting very dangerous and they have to do every thing to save each other's lifes.
1. Chapter 1: The end of the battle

**Hi everyone, I know it's a long time ago that I wrote a story here. I still have some stories here that need to be continued. But first of all, I've been very busy the last few weeks. And secondly, the last few weeks I've lost inspiration and I just didn't know what to write anymore. But a few days I ago I saw the Hobbit BotFA in the cinema and I really felt the need to write a fanfic about it. So I decided to try and write another fanfiction and I hope I can finish this one. It's about what happened to Legolas at the end of the movie. So it contains a few spoilers, but I don't think it's too much. Still, if you don't want to know yet what happens at the end with Legolas and Thranduil, you shouldn't read it. **

**I put this story in the LOTR category, because only the first chapter takes place in the Hobbit. And I think once the rest of the story goes further, it will become closer to Lord of the Rings. I hope you enjoy the story. **

Chapter 1:

I slowly walked through the corridors where I met my father. I did not want to got o him, for I knwe he was angry with me, but I still had to let him know I was still alive. I slowly walked towards him and looked into his eyes. He did not look angry, but he also did not look happy.

"Adar," I said. I felt him pulling his arms around me. "Adar, I am sorry," I whispered. "I'm glad to see you're alive," Thranduil said and I buried my face in his shoulder. I could see he was actually happy to see me, but I did not understand why.

"Are you alright?" Thranduil asked.

I looked up at him. "I am fine," was all I could say before I took a few steps backwards. There was an uncomfortable silence and I felt my father's gaze moving towards my arm. "You are hurt," he said. I looked down at my arm and saw he wa right. Blood was staining my clothes and I looked back at him. "It is nothing," I lied. It hurt, but I did not want him to worry about me or to be disappointed in me.

"Are you sure?" Thranduil asked me. I simply nodded but said nothing. "Tauriel is still alive," I said after a while. "Do you still want to banish her?"

Thranduil said nothing for a while but I felt him staring at me. After some time he shook his head. "No," he responded. "I do not think you would allow me." I shook my head, remembering the time that he had actually wanted to kill her and I had stepped in front of her. _"If you want to touch her, you will have to kill me first."_

"No," I responded. "I would not allow you." Thranduil sighed. "I can not go back," I said. "I can not go back to Mirkwood." It was true. I had not listened to my father I had gone my own way. How could I ever go back there? Perhaps it was better if I just left for some time.

"You are right," Thranduil said. "You can not go back. At least, not now. Where will you go?" I thought for a while. I did not know any place where I could go. Perhaps to Rivendell. "I do not know," I responded.

"Go to the North," Thranduil told me. "There is a member of the Dunedain you should meet and stay with." I looked up at him, surprised. "His father was a good man," Thranduil continued. "I have hope he will be a great one."

I sighed. "What is his name?" I asked. "He is known as Strider," Thranduil told me. "And his true name?" I asked. "His true name, you must discover for yourself," Thranduil responded.

"When can I come back?" I asked. There was a long silence. "Whenever you want to come back, you're always welcome in Mirkwood, you know that," Thranduil responded. I did not know if that was true. I would leave soon, and I did not know when I would come back. "You can always come back when you're ready."

"I think that will take a long time," I said. I turned around to leave, but then I realised something. "Adar," I said. "What of Tauriel?"

"What of her?" Thranduil asked. "Will you take care of her? I mean, it will be very difficult for her if she has to deal with her grief alone."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes," he said. "I will take care of her." "Then I turned around and walked away, but I was stopped by my father's voice. "Legolas," he said and I turned around again. "Yes?" I asked.

"Your mother loved you," he said. "More than anything. Even more than life."

I looked at him, surprised. Why did he tell me that? "Why are you telling me this?" I asked him. "I'm telling you this, because I want you to know that seh would have been proud of you," Thranduil responded.

I did not know what to say. I could barely remember the way my own mother looked. She was killed when I was just a small elfing. And after my mother was killed by Orcs, my father never talked about her anymore. He locked himself up in his room and stopped paying attention to me.

"I just want you to know that I love you, ion nin," Thranduil said. "I know, adar," I said. "I love you too."

"Why have you stopped calling me 'ada'?" Thranduil asked. I sighed. "I'm not a child anymore, adar," I explained. Thranduil smiled. It was the first time this day I had seen him smiling. "I'm proud of you," he said. "You have to knkow that I'm not sending you away."

"I know," I said. "It is just better if I leave." I decided not to say anything more and walked away. I had never been good at saying goodbye. When I was a child, I hated saying goodbye when my father was leaving for a battle.

When I came outside, I saw Tauriel. She was hugging the Dwarf's dead body. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to go to her, to say goodbye. Somehow I felt really sorry for her. I didn't understand why she loved that Dwarf so much, but on the other hand I felt erally sorry for her. I sat down next to her and pulled my arm around her. She started sobbing and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she asked me as the tears started falling down her face. "If this is love, I do not want it." I continued holding her close to me as I comforted her. "I can not go back to Mirkwod," she said sadly. "Yes, you can," I told her.

"How?" she asked. "Your father banished me from Mirkwood."

"Not anymore," I told her. "I have talked to him and he told me he allowed you to go back to Mirkwood." She looked surprised. "Why?" she asked. "Why has he suddenly changed his mind?"

Now I had to tell her I was leaving. "I told him that I wanted you to be able to live in Mirkwood, because...," I stopped talking because I did not know what to say. "Because of what?" Tauriel asked. "

"I did not want you to be alone when I...," I stoppeed talking again. I then realised I was going to miss her so much. I saw the smile leaving her face. "You are leaving," she guessed. I nodded. "I have to leave soon," I told her. "Can I not come with you?" she asked.

I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry," I said. She sighed. "Where will you be going?" she asked. I pulled my arms away from her. "I am going to the North, what my father told me. It is better if I leave Mirkwood for a while. But do not worry, I will come back." The tears stared falling down her face again. "I am sorry," she whispered.

"You have not done anything wrong," I said. "It is all my fault," she said. "I should have listened to you, it is my fault you have to leave now." I shook my head. "No," I said. "None of this was your fault."

She stood up. "How can it not be my fault?" she asked. "Tauriel, calm down," I said and stood up.

"I want to go with you," Tauriel said. But I shook my head again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go on my own."

"What do you have to do in the North?"

"I have to find someone called Strider," I explained. "The son of Arathorn." She looked away. "When will you be leaving?"

"I am not sure, but I think tomorrow in the morning," I responded. Somehow I really wanted her to come with me. I wanted to have someone to talk to during my journey, which was undoubtedly going to be a long one. "Kili is going to be buried next week," she explained. "I want to be there when he…"

"I understand," I said. "You should go there, that's more important than going with me. Do not worry, I will come back." "When?" she asked. "I do not know," I responded. "I will come back when I'm ready."

She wiped away her tears. "I feel so stupid," she said. "Don't be," I told her. "You are my best friend. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." She smiled. "I will miss you too," she said. "I hope you are be back soon."

"I will try to hurry," I said with a smile. "But for now I have to go and discuss some things. I will be right back." Then I walked away and smiled. Everything would be alright. I would go to the North, find Strider, and then I would come back for Tauriel, and I could have a normal life in Mirkwood again.

_Elvish translations:_

Adar: Father

Ion nin: My son

**Should I continue the story or not? The next chapters will be Legolas' journey to find Strider. **


	2. Chapter 2: Almost leaving

**Hello everyone, here's the new chapter, it probably isn't so good as the first one, but I wanted to write a chapter about what happened before Legolas' journey to find Strider. Also, thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe it that after only one chapter I have already 3 reviews, 4 favourites and 10 followers! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone here knows a good title for this story. Usually I don't have much problems with giving stories a title, but right now I just don't know a good one. I just called this story 'after the battle' because, well, it takes places after the battle of the five armies. So if you have a suggestion of what the title of my story should be, please let me know and help me. :-)**

**Also, if you see any things in this story that I should do different, please just tell me, so I can improve the story.**

**Also, sorry if you see any mistakes, I'm not English so my grammar isn't so good. **

**Here's the next chapter**

Chapter 2:

That night Legolas decided to go to bed early, for he knew tomorrow would be a long day. The journey to the North, to find Strider, would be long and probably exhausting. He didn't even know who this 'Strider' was. He knew he was an important man, the son of Arathorn, but that was all. Once he lay in his bed, he found it difficult to sleep. He wanted to go and find Strider, that was not the problem. No, the real problem was he was worried. He really hoped that Tauriel would be alright. He wasn't sure if she could deal with her grief on her own and he didn't really expect his father to comfort her.

He sighed and sat up in his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight so he decided to go outside. He quickly grabbed his cloak and walked outside. As soon as he came outside, he noticed it was still snowing and pulled his cloak around him. He looked up at the sky when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Legolas?"

He didn't look at him. "Arandir," he said. "What are you doing here?" It was quiet for a moment. "I only wanted to see if you were fine," his friend said. Arandir and Tauriel were his two closest friends. "I'm glad to see you've survived the battle."

Legolas smiled. "Yes," he said. "And don't worry, I'm fine." Arandir looked at him, concerned. "Are you sure?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "Yes, really sure," he said.

"Why are you leaving?"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. "You're leaving," Arandir said. "You're going to the North, aren't you?"

"How do you know?" Legolas asked him. "I heard you and your father talking," Arandir said. "O," Legolas said. "Well, yes, it's true. I'm leaving." "But why?" Arandir said. He couldn't believe it. "Mirkwood needs you."

Legolas turned around and started pacing. "Mirkwood doesn't need me," he said. "Your people need you. I need you. And Tauriel needs you."

"I'm sorry, mellon nin," Legolas said and turned around to look into his dark green eyes. "I need to do this. You can take care of yourself now." But Arandir shook his head. "I don't want you to go, mellon nin," he said.

"I know," Legolas said. "But I have to. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, I promise you." "You promise?" Arandir asked. Legolas nodded. "Of course," he said. "Where is Raenion? Is he not with you?"

"Raenion is...," Arandir couldn't talk any more. He fell down on his knees, crying. Legolas sat down next to him in shock. Raenion was dead. That was horrible. Raenion was Arandir's younger brother and Legolas knew how much the two loved each other. "I'm sorry," Legolas whispered.

Arandir shook his head. "I tried to protect him," he sobbed. "I tried, really. He died because of me." "It wasn't your fault," Legolas told him. "How can you say that?" his friend said. "He died because of me. It's all my fault. He took an arrow that was meant for me."

After saying that, Legolas felt tears coming up. Arandir's younger brother had saved Arandir's life. He couldn't believe how close they were. "Don't give up, mellon nin," Legolas said. "Please, don't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault."

"You need to come back to Mirkwood as soon as you can, you promise me?"

Legolas nodded. "Of course," he said, not knowing what else to say. "Legolas," Arandir said, changing the subject. "You look exhausted."

Legolas smiled at his friend. "I know," he said. "I'm just tired." "Then you should get some sleep," Arandir suggested. "I know," Legolas said. "I've been trying that for a few hours, but somehow I'm just not able to fall asleep."

"You should still try," Arandir said. "It won't be good for you if you're too tired and fall off your horse tomorrow." Legolas shook his head. "Alright, I'll try it again," he said. "I think you're right. I should at least try to get some sleep.

He stood up and made his way inside. "How are you and your father doing really?" Arandir asked. Legolas stopped walking and turned around. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"What is going on between you two?" Arandir asked. "I mean, the two of you are not acting like you used to."

"I don't understand," Legolas said, still confused as he stared at the ground, uncomfortably. He knew exactly what his friend was talking about. The last few weeks had been very hard for Legolas and Tharnduil. They couldn't come to any agreement, and Thranduil seemed to dislike Legolas more and more.

"What was the last time you had a nice time with your father without having any troubles?"

Legolas had to think for a while. "I don't know," he said. No, he really couldn't remember that. It had been such a long time ago that they had really spent some time together and had some fun.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think everything is going well between the two of you."

Legolas sighed. It was true. "It was all my fault," he said. "What do you mean?" Arandir asked. "I started this," Legolas explained. "I didn't listen to him when I had to. It all started when I went to Laketown with Tauriel. And then when he sent a message to me, telling me to come back. I didn't listen to him and did what I wanted to do myself. Of course he dislikes me."

It was quiet for a moment before Arandir continued. "I don't think he dislikes you, Legolas," Arandir said. "I think he's just worried about you. I mean, you're his only son. The only heir to the throne. He has every right to be worried about you."

Legolas sighed. "The last few weeks have just been very hard for the both of us, soon it wil all be over, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure?" Arandir asked. Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"Perhaps you should talk with him," Arandir suggested. But Legolas shook his head. "I've already tried that before," Legolas said. "I don't think he wants to talk to me."

"How do you know?" Arandir asked. "Perhaps you should try." But Legolas shook his head and started to make his way inside. "No, I think I should just try to get some sleep before I leave tomorrow."

"Alright," Arandir said and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Arandir, can you take care of Tauriel when I'm gone?" His friend nodded. "Of course," he said. "You should just try to get some rest, ok?" Legolas nodded and walked inside.

He lay down on his bed, closed his eyes, and started thinking again. It took him a while, but after an hour, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning it was early when he woke up. He sat upright and looked around. It was still dark outside. He stood up and walked outside. Once he came there, he noticed it had stopped snowing, finally. He quietly made his way towards the stables, where he searched for his horse, Belroch, which was Elvish for powerful horse. He quickly climbed up his white horse and looked in the distance. It would be a long journey.

**See? This chapter wasn't so good, but the next chapter will be better when Legolas starts his journey. I just wanted one of Legolas' friends in it to talk about what is going on between Thranduil and Legolas, because I really like those two together and you'll hear more of it in the rest of the story.**

**Please let me know what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The journey

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and followers. It really made me happy! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Without looking behind him, Legolas started riding. It wasn't snowing anymore, but it there was still a cold wind. He felt sorry for leaving his father without saying a real goodbye, but he knew this was better. _"Your mother loved you, Legolas. More than anything. More than life." _He could still hear his father saying it. He didn't understand.

Arandir was right. The relationship between him and his father wasn't very good. It used to be very good, when Legolas was just a small elfling. But his mother's dead had changed everything. Legolas could still remember the time that the Mirkwood soldiers had brought his mother's dead and tortured body inside. And then Thranduil refused to speak to anyone. He locked himself up in his room for months, only coming out of it when it was necessary, for example for eating.

Legolas had tried to get to his father, but he wouldn't even let his son into his room. He never talked, barely slept and ate. He refused to say his mother's name out loud. He had ordered all paintings of her to be removed and no one was allowed to speak her name in his presence.

Years later, when Legolas was grown up, his father still didn't speak much, only when necessary, for example when giving an order. Legolas barely saw his father, usually only during breakfast and dinner. Yes, Arandir was right. He really missed his father. But what could he do about it?

Arandir had told him that his father didn't dislike him, and perhaps that was true. Perhaps he was just worried about him. Legolas knew his father had always been worried about him, especially in times that Mirkwood was in danger and he was in a battle. He couldn't remember the times that he had got home, exhausted and injured, worrying his father. He was the only family his father had left, the only heir to the throne.

The last few weeks had been even harder for Thranduil and Legolas. They were so busy that sometimes they didn't even have time to go to dinner, breakfast or lunch. Thranduil would always be in his study, doing some paperworks, or in the great hall, holding meetings and counsels. And Legolas would always be outside, fighting for the borders of their kingdom, killing all the spiders and Orcs that were trying to get into Mirkwood. And if Legolas wasn't fighting, he was always doing other important things, doing paperwork, writing reports, attending counsels and meetings.

He sighed. He really wished he could have a nice time with his father again. But he couldn't think of that right now. Right now, he had to focus on his journey. It would take probably a few days for him to arrive. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he would find the way.

After an hour or two Legolas decided to stop for a while. He drank some water and sat down against one of the trees. He didn't know much about this 'Strider'. He knew he was the son of Arathorn, and that he was a Ranger, but more than that he didn't know. He actually had no idea where to look for Strider, but he was going to find out, he was sure of it.

After half an hour he decided to continue his journey and climbed up his horse again. He travelled for the rest of the day until it got dark. Having no place around to stay, he decided he would sleep in one of the many trees. Being a wood elf, it wasn't so bad for him. He sighed as he tried to fall asleep, which was easier for him than yesterday, because he was very tired.

The next few days were the same as the first one. Every few hours, Legolas would stop for a rest, let his horse drink some water, shooting his own food and eating it. He realised he was going quite fast. At this rate, he would arrive at the Ranger's camp in two days. It was evening when Legolas stopped at a small inn. He walked inside, not surprised that it was filled with Rangers. No other Elves, just men.

"When are we leaving?" he heard a man saying. "I mean, Strider will not be pleased when we are too late again."

As soon as Legolas heard the name 'Strider', he started paying attention to the man. Another man laughed. "He's stupid," the second man said. "Thinking that everything is going well in his camp, not knowing there is a traitor amongst his friends."

"Be quiet! We don't want anyone to hear us!" Soon the men started whispering, but still loud enough for Legolas to hear. "But how are we going to do it?" the second man asked. "He expects us to make sure that there are no more Orcs in these lands, to do our work. And meanwhile we're sitting here, doing nothing?"

It was quiet for a moment and the first man was probably thinking. "Yes," he said. "You have a point. We must hurry up with our plan: How are we going to kill him?"

'Strider,' Legolas thought. 'And it didn't sound good.' He payed for a room and immediately went upstairs. He was exhausted. He closed the door behind him and lay down on the bed. 'Strider,' he thought again. 'So these two men know about him. And they want to kill him.' No, he couldn't let that happen. 'But why,' he thought. He didn't understand. Too tired for eating, he just decided to get dressed into his night clothes and sleep.

The next day he woke up early. It took him a while before he remembered where he was, but then he remembered his journey. He needed to go right now. He quickly got dressed into his normal clothes and checked his weapons, they were all still there. He sighed. He knew that if he were lucky, he would be able to reach the Ranger's camp today, or tomorrow if he had bad luck.

As soon as he was riding his horse again, he felt some raindrops. 'Great,' he thought. 'Now it's raining. Just great.'

After some time it started raining harder and knowing that he couldn't continue in this weather, he decided to stop at the first shelter he could find. The first shelter he could find was a small cave, after an hour in the horrible rain. He quickly got off his horse and went into the cave, where he lit a fire.

He shivered. Usually Elves didn't feel much cold, but right now it was really cold. He was still quite confused about what happened last night, those men talking about Strider. He still couldn't believe it. But at least he knew now that he must be close to the Ranger's camp.

For the rest of the evening he stayed close to the fire, not wanting to leave it. After some time he knew he had to get some sleep, otherwise he wouldn't be able to travel tomorrow. Suddenly he heard some sounds. He looked up at where the sound was coming from. Slowly and quietly Legolas walked towards the opening in the cave. His hand slowly reached one of his arrows, but not taking one yet. Then he suddenly saw a knife coming his way. Immediately he had to dive to avoid the knife. He grabbed an arrow and he shot the Orc that tried to kill him.

After a loud scream of the Orc when it fell dead to the ground, it was quiet. Strange, usually Orcs would be in big numbers. Realising that the other Orcs may come soon, Legolas didn't hesitate and jumped on his horse and rode away through the rain.

Immediately he heard the loud screaming of other Orcs following him. He rode as fast as he could, until he heard the sound of an arrow through the air. For seconds he didn't know where the arrow had gone, at least it hadn't hit him. Until he suddenly felt himself falling of his horse. He looked up and saw the arrow had been shot in his horse's neck, killing it immediately.

He quickly got up and started running. He grabbed his bow and started shooting the Orcs. Seeing there were too many of them, he wanted to run away. But he knew he couldn't outrun the Orcs without his horse. He continued shooting some more Orcs until they were too close for him. He then took his knife and started killing more and more Orcs. After what seemed like hours, there were still coming more and more Orcs, but where were they coming from?

He didn't know. From all those Orcs, he saw one Orc that was different than the rest. It was much bigger and stronger than the other Orcs. And Legolas knew he had to kill it. He made his way through the other Orcs and attacked the big one. Surprised by how strong it was, Legolas attacked again. His knife hit the Orc's arm, not killing it. The Orc attacked and it swung his sword at Legolas, but he was able to avoid it. Legolas attacked again, but the Orc was stronger, kicking away Legolas' knife, causing him to fall on the ground.

The Orc pointed his sword at Legolas, who couldn't do anything without his weapons. He looked up at the Orc in shock, not knowing what to do now. He looked at the right and saw his knife laying on the ground. He hoped he would be able to reach the knife in time. He moved his arm towards the knife that was on the ground, very close to him, but not close enough.

The Orc saw what he was trying to do and he stabbed the sword at Legolas. But Legolas was faster, he grabbed his knife and stabbed it in the Orc's chest, causing it to fall on the ground. Not dead, but it would be dead soon.

He winced in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his left forearm, but he decided to ignore it. He stabbed his knife in another Orc's chest, killing it immediately. It seemed like the battle took forever, but after some time, the number of Orcs started to decrease. Legolas sighed in relief as he wiped away the blood on his knives, after killing the last Orc. But he failed to notice one big Orc with a bow in his hand that was pointed right at him. When he saw the Orc coming towards him, it was already too late. As soon as the arrow left his bow, he felt a huge pain. He fell down on the ground and closed his eyes.

**So? What do you think of it? Let's just hope Legolas will be alright. I think Strider will be in the next chapter, which I hope to write soon. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**Hello everyone, I'm really sorry for updating so late, but I've been so busy with school. I had so many tests and homework, and I have an exam next week. I'm getting crazy of school! So yeah, I didn't really have much time to write, because every day when school was finished, I had to study immediately until late in the evening. But now it's weekend so I have finally time to update! Also, thank you so much for all the reviews, followers, favourites, it really means a lot to me. **

**Now, about the story. I don't know if it is possible, but I just put Elladan and Elrohir in the story because I didn't have many other characters besides Legolas and Aragorn. I don't think they will play a big role in the story, but I just wanted them to be there because I really like them. Also, this chapter is about Legolas and Aragorn meeting each other. This is exaclty how I think they would have met each other so I hope you enjoy the story. So please give me some reviews, I really like to know if you like the story :)**

_Chapter 4_

When Legolas woke up, the first thing he felt, was a big headache. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. How long had he been unconscious? He didn't know. He carefully tried to sit up. What happened?

Orcs.

He then felt a big pain in his stomach. He moved his hand towards the knife wound, but what he found, surprised him. He felt some bandages around his stomach.

"Just lay still," a voice said. Confused Legolas looked up. A dark-haired man stood in front of him. "You've lost a lot of blood," the man continued.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked. "That doesn't matter for now," the man said. "I am just wondering, what is an elf doing here in the North?"

Legolas said nothing, not knowing whether he could trust this man or not. "Does it matter?" he asked. The man nodded, his dark eyes staring down on him. "We don't see Elves here often," he said.

"I am Legolas," Legolas said, but he didn't tell him he was the son of King Thranduil. There was no need for him to know that right now.

He slowly sat up when he heard some voices talking to each other. "Estel!" two voices called him. "Estel?" Legolas thought confused. Why would he have an Elvish name?

The man turned around and walked towards two other people. "Elves," Legolas thought. "And apparantly from Rivendell. What could they be doing here?"

He was surprised when he saw the man hugging the two Elves. Then one of the Elves noticed Legolas was still sitting there. "Who is that?" One of the two Elves asked the strange man.

"I don't really know him," the dark-haired man said. "I found him in the woods, yesterday. He was attacked by Orcs. He told me his name was Legolas."

"Legolas?" the other Elf asked. "Hmm, I think I have heard that name before." When Legolas looked at them, he could see they looked identical. One of them walked towards Legolas and looked at him.

"Legolas Thranduilion," the first Elf said. "I am Elladan, son of Elrond." "And I am Elrohir, son of Elrond," the other Elf said. "What is a Mirkwood Elf doing so far away from his homeland?"

"Why did you call that man 'Estel'?" Legolas asked. "I mean, that is an Elvish name." The man sat down next to him. "Well, I think I should explain you that. I have always lived among the Elves in Rivendell. Soon after I was born, my father was killed while he was hunting Orcs and I was brought to Rivendell, where I was raised by Lord Elrond."

"So they are your brothers?" Legolas asked. The man nodded. "My father, Arathorn, was a great man," he said. "And you will be a great one too," Elladan added. Legolas tried to listen to what they were saying, but he couldn't concentrate. He started feeling dizzy and tried not to close his eyes.

"Legolas," Aragorn tried to keep him awake. "Do not close your eyes, just stay awake, please." Even though Legolas wanted to stay awake, he was still feeling very weak from the blood loss. He felt weaker and weaker and tried to fight the dizziness, but he couldn't, so he just closed his eyes and let darkness take him.

When he woke up, he noticed he was still at the same place as where he had fallen unconscious. This time was different, though. He saw Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir sitting on their chairs next to him. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Legolas responded. It was true. After being asleep for some time, he really did feel better. "Fortunately the arrow was not poisoned," Aragorn said. "Otherwise you would have been dead by now."

"Are you hungry?" Elrohir asked. Legolas shook his head. "Thirsty?" Again Legolas shook his head. "How can you not be?" Elladan asked.

"I do not know, I just...," Legolas said. "I do not feel good enough to eat yet. Maybe later." The Elves nodded and put away the food they had prepared for him.

"So you are Thranduil's son," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded, but said nothing. "I still don't understand what you are doing here."

"After the Battle, I knew I could not go back to Mirkwood," Legolas told him. "You were in the Battle of the Five Armies, weren't you?" Aragorn asked him. Legolas nodded. "Yes," he responded. "I have done things that I cannot change. I cannot go back to Mirkwood. It is very complicated."

"The battle must have been terrible," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded. "Yes, it was," he responded. "It was really terrible. So many people have been killed." The ranger could see the sadness in his blue eyes. "But you survived," he said with a smile. "Yes, I did," Legolas said, trying not to think of all the friends he had lost in the battle.

"So it is true what we have heard," Elladan said. "The king under the mountain is dead?" Legolas nodded sadly. "Yes," he responded. "He died, he was slain by Azog the Defiler. And Fili and Kili were also killed." Only by saying the name Kili Legolas thought back of Tauriel and stopped talking.

"What are you thinking of?" Aragorn asked. "Nothing," Legolas said. "I was just thinking of a friend of mine." Aragorn knew Legolas did not want to talk about it any more so he decided to leave it.

"Have you already found something?" Elladan asked Aragorn. "About the murders?" Sadly the Ranger shook his head. "No," he responded. "Nothing at all."

"What murders?" Legolas asked. "There have been some murders in the camp lately," Aragorn explained. "No one knows who did it, but I believe there are some traitors here. Someone here is a murderer. I do not know who it is, and why he does it, but he has to be stopped."

Immediately Legolas thought back of the two man he had heard in the inn a few days ago. Could they be the traitors? He didn't know that for sure, but he knew they had been talking about Strider.

"Aragorn, I think there is something I should tell you," Legolas said. "What is it?" Aragorn asked. "I think I know who kills the men in your camp," Legolas told him. "Who?" Aragorn asked. "And how do you know this?"

"I was in an inn a few days ago, finding shelter for the terrible rain," Legolas explained. "It was not far away from here and I then heard some men talking. I think there were two of them. I heard them talking about a plan they were forming. About killing someone."

"Someone?" Aragorn repeated. Legolas nodded. "Yes, they mentioned the name 'Strider'." He saw the shock on Aragorn's face. "What?" he exclaimed. "That cannot be. Do you know who they were?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, I did not see their faces very well, and first I didn't expect it to be important until I heard the name Strider."

"We must find out who it is," Aragorn said determined. "But first I must see to your wound." Legolas sighed as Aragorn started pulling off the bandages, that were still bloodied. "Does it still hurt much?" Aragorn asked. Legolas shook his head. "Not as much as it did before," he responded.

"El, can you find me some new bandages?"

The dark-haired Elf turned around and a few minutes later he came back with some white bandages and gave them to Aragorn. "Legolas, how is your father doing?" Elladan asked. "I know that my father is a friend of him."

"I do not know," Legolas said and winced in pain as Aragorn put the new badnages on. "Last time I have seen him, he looked well. I do not know, I am just worried about him."

"Worried?" Aragorn asked. "Why?"

"It is not going very well between me and my father lately," Legolas explained. "I see," Aragorn said. "And why not? It is alright if you do not want to talk about it."

Legolas nodded, glad that he did not have to talk about his father anymore. "Thank you," he said. "Perhaps I will tell you later." Aragorn nodded and could understand his friend. If he did not want to talk about his father, he would not force him.

Meanwhile Legolas was lost in his thoughts. He did not want to talk about him right now, but there would be a time that he had to talk about him. He just could not ignore the subject for too long. How would his father be right now? He wondered what he was doing. Was he taking care of the dead Mirkwood Elves? Was he going to their families now to do the same as always? Telling their parents that they had died in battle? Was he taking care of Tauriel? Legolas did not know. It could be possible that he wasn't. But he did not know. He missed Tauriel terriblye. She had always been such a good companion. But he could not go back right now. Not when he had to help Aragorn. He was finally here, like Thranduil would have wanted. This was how it was supposed to be.

**So? What did you think of it? Like it or not? I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this week, because I have an exam this week and I have to study a lot. (I still wonder why I'm writing right now when I'm supposed to be studying) So, just let me know what you think of it, thanks! And see you next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A murderer

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating so long, but I've been very busy with school. It's really strange, when I started writing my first story race against time, I was able to update almost every week. But now school is being annoying and gives me a lot of homework and tests to study so I have barely time for myself. Anyway, thanks for the followers/favourites and reviews. I know, last chapter wasn't so good. But in this chapter I wanted to show you how Legolas felt after the BotFA and other things. So I hope this chapter will be better than the previous one. Also, sorry for the spelling/grammatical mistakes, I'm not English and I have only three hours in the week English at school with a bad teacher. Enjoy :)**

When Legolas woke up the next morning, he felt much better already. He sat up in his bed and wondered where Aragorn was. He still didn't know much about him, but that would come later. His father had wanted him to befriend him, so that was what he was going to do.

He decided he could go up himself and got out of the bed. He made his way outside and started looking for Aragorn. He ignored the people that were constantly looking at him, as if they had never seen an elf before.

"Who are you looking for, elf?" A man asked him. "I'm looking for Strider," Legolas answered. The man thought for a moment. "I believe he is having some kind of meeting but I have neither an idea what it's going about, nor if it is important."

"Thank you," Legolas answered and turned around. If Aragorn was helding a meeting, he would not disturb him. He made his way back to the tent and got inside. Once he was there, he started looking for his weapons. He took his weapons and made his way outside. He looked up at the sky. The weather was nice today, so he decided to go for a walk.

He had no horse so he decided he would go walking, which he didn't mind. He enjoyed the beautiful weather and started exploring the surroundings. The area around the Ranger's camp was peaceful. There were no signs of any danger. At some places, Legolas could see some water streaming, and there were some trees. Just a normal, peaceful place to be.

Lost in his thoughts Legolas spent some hours wandering through something which looked a bit like a forest. Trying not to think back of everything that had happened, he continued walking. _"Your mother loved you, Legolas, more than anything. More than life." _The voice would not leave his head. He thought back of that moment every day and he could not forget it. He sighed. He could barely remember his mother. His thoughts moved to Tauriel. Would she be alright? She must have gone to Kili's burial by now. Or not. He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he missed her terribly.

It was already beginning to dark when Legolas decided to go back to the camp. He was thinking of so many things when he was walking back. He knew he had to help Aragorn. He needed to help him finding out who wanted to kill him. He could not just let him die. He knew it would take another hour to get back to the camp, but he didn't mind.

"Legolas!" he heard someone calling his name. He looked up into the direction where he heard a voice. He saw Aragorn running towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked him. "I was just going out for a walk," Legolas answered. "Just going out for a walk?" Aragorn repeated. "You were gone for the whole day."

"How do you know?" Legolas asked. "Some men at the camp saw you leaving," Aragorn said. "You still are not healed yet."

"I'm fine," Legolas said. "How was the meeting?" "Meeting?" Aragorn asked. "How do you know about that?" "I heard it from a man in the camp when I asked you where you were," Legolas responded.

"It was not very interesting," Aragorn said. "We only talked about what to do with the amount of Orcs. The Orcs are growing in number and..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Legolas had interrupted him. "What about the murderer?" he asked. "Have you formed a plan already?"

Aragorn was silent for a moment before answering. "I have not told anyone yet," he responded. "Why not?" Legolas asked. "Do you seriously think that the murderer is going to reveal himself?" Aragorn asked.

"No, but...," Legolas said. "I did not tell them because it would not help. It is no use, not everyone needs to know there is a murderer here." "Two murderers," Legolas corrected him. "Look," Aragorn said. "I really want to catch the one who does this as well, but I prefer it if this stays between us and Elladan and Elrohir."

Legolas nodded. "It is alright, I understand," he said. "But we need to hurry with forming a plan." Aragorn nodded. "Do you want to help me?" he asked. "With finding the murderer?" Legolas nodded. "Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Aragorn smiled. "Come on, we should get back," he said as they started moving back to the camp. They were almost at the camp when they both heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Legolas asked in shock. "I do not know," Aragorn said as he started running back towards the camp, followed by Legolas.

It was a man's voice, that he had heard. But why? Legolas didn't know. He followed Aragorn and soon they were at the camp. A big crowd had formed and Aragorn had to push everyone out of his way to get through it. "What is going on here?" he said frustrated. "He's dead!" he heard a man saying. "No, he may still live!" another man shouted. Legolas quietly followed Aragorn and knelt down besides the man who lay still on the ground.

"Quiet everyone!" Aragorn shouted furiously. "Does he still live?" Legolas asked. Aragorn shook his head. "No, he is dead," he said. Legolas sighed as he stared at the dead man. The man was still very young, Legolas could see that. He must have been no older than 18. The man had blond hair, almost up to his shoulders, and his eyes were blue, his face pale.

Legolas immediately had to think back to the battle he had faced. So many people were killed. They looked all the same like the men here. There eyes wide open, the blood that could be seen through their clothes, their pale faces, their last words before they died. Legolas couldn't take it any more and moved away. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked but did not go after him. He silently cursed and looked back at the man again. He would find out who did this. He would.

"Did anyone see who did this?" Aragorn shouted through the crowd. He was so angry, no, he was furious. No one responded. "Anyone?" No response again. Cursing again, he stood up. Why was everything going wrong? He looked back at the dead body. The man was still so young, he had only been here for a few months, but that couldn't be the reason why he was killed, could it?

"Where was he found? And when was he killed? And how?" These were all questions Aragorn wanted to be answered. "I found him in his tent," one of the men said. "His clothes were stained with blood, he wasn't breathing."

Aragorn thought for a while, but couldn't think of anyone that could have killed him. "Does anyone know when he was killed?" The men shook their heads. "No, sir, we found him after you left."

Aragorn sighed. "Make sure his body is ready for burial. Write a letter to his parents." And then he walked away. He had to find Legolas. He wondered why he had left so suddenly. "Legolas?" he called, but he got no response. He then saw his two brothers. "Have you seen Legolas?" he asked them. Elladan shook his head. "No, the last time I saw him, he was with you."

Aragorn sighed. Where could he be? "I saw him leaving," Elrohir said. "Leaving?" Aragorn repeated. "Where?" Elrohir pointed in the same direction where Legolas had gone to earlier this day. "Gwador, where are you going?" Elladan asked him as his brother walked away.

"I need to talk to him," Aragorn responded. "I just want to know if he's fine." The twins nodded and watched as Aragorn walked away. It was dark now which made it harder for Aragorn to find Legolas. But after some time, he could see him, sitting on the ground, close to the water stream.

First Aragorn did not know what to do. He wanted to go to him, but what could he say? "Why are you here?" Aragorn asked him as he sat down next to him. Legolas said nothing but stared at the water. He did not want to tell Aragorn how he was feeling or why he was here. "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm fine," Legolas lied. "Did you find the one who did it?" Aragorn shook his head. "No, I did not."

"Why are you here?"

"I could not find you in the camp, you were gone so suddenly," Aragorn said. Legolas sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "What's wrong?" Aragorn asked him. "Nothing," Legolas said. "Are you sure?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas sighed. "What just happened... It just reminded me of the battle."

"The battle of the five armies?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded. "That man," he said. "The way he look, it was the same as what I have seen in the battle. So many dead."

"I understand," Aragorn said. "No, I do not think you understand at all," Legolas said. as he looked away. "You were not there, to see everything."

"That's true," Aragorn said. "But I understand why you did not like to see the dead body, you have seen too many deads in battle." Legolas nodded. "They were my friends," he said sadly. "The man that has just died, his face looked exactly the same as the fallen in battle. His eyes wide open, blood staining his clothes everywhere, his shocked expression, his pale face, everything."

It was quiet for a moment and Aragorn didn't know what to say. "We will catch him, won't we?" Legolas said, changing the subject. Aragorn nodded. "Yes, we will," he said. "Come on, it is late already. We should go back."

Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "We should." Some time later, they arrived back at the camp. Legolas was glad he had talked to Aragorn. He felt much better now. "Aragorn!" Aragorn turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked his brothers. "Lord Elrond sent us a letter," Elrohir told him. "He wants us to come back for some kind of meeting."

"A meeting?" Aragorn asked confused. "Could Rivendell be in danger?" "I do not know," Elladan said. "But he said it was urgent." "When will you leave?" Aragorn asked. "Tomorrow early," Elrohir answered. "We'll be home within a day."

"Alright," Aragorn said. "But be careful. The road to Rivendell is very dangerous." "We know," Elrohir said. "We will be careful, do not worry about us."

Aragorn smiled. "I know," he said as he turned around. The men were still discussing about the murder. "Should I tell them?" Aragorn asked after he was alone with Legolas. "Tell them what?" Legolas asked. "That there is a murderer amongst them? They will suspect each other and they will fight. Is that what you want?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, but I want them to be alert. I want all of them to tell me if they find something suspicious." "Perhaps you should only tell the people that you really trust," Legolas suggested. "You might be right," Aragorn said. "But I am not sure. I'll have to think of that for a while." And with that he left Legolas alone.

**So... Someone just died. Well, that's just great, isn't it? And who are they going to kill next and what's going to happen now? Be nice and review so you can find out soon. In two weeks I'll be going to Rome with school for a week, so I'm not sure if I'm able to post another chapter before that, but I'll try :)**


End file.
